


engagement ring

by U_know_u_luv_me_99



Series: Engagement Rings [4]
Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 17:39:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/U_know_u_luv_me_99/pseuds/U_know_u_luv_me_99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will has a secret and Robin wants him to share.</p>
            </blockquote>





	engagement ring

Will was walking back into the camp carrying the firewood he had been gathering when suddenly Much jumped at him.  
"What the hell man!" Will protested as Much grabbed his hand making him drop the wood. By now the rest of the gang was looking as well and Djaq gasped as she saw what was on his finger. On Will's finger was a basic wooden ring. An engagement ring. Will snatched his hand back quickly and muttered something about starting the fire before picking up the wood and walking away, but Robin was having none of it. He grabbed Will's arm and forced him against a tree.  
"Who gave it to you?" He asked quietly.  
"No-one." Will answered quickly.  
"Will. We're a team. We don't keep secrets."  
"I'm telling you! No-one gave it to me!" Will exclaimed his eyes darting around, looking for someone. "Will. This is a big thing and if you don't feel that you can trust us with it then you are not a part of this team.

An hour and a half later and Will was sitting tied against a tree. He had been tied there until he trusted them enough to tell them where he got the ring. Each member of the gang had come down to try to get it out of him but no-one had succeeded. Now it was Allen's turn.  
"Will." He said quietly, sitting down in front of the tree.  
"Allen." Will replied equally as quietly but his voice conveying his happiness.  
"Will, I gotta tell them." Allen said, still whispering.  
"What?" Will asked shocked. "But you're the one who wanted to keep it a secret in the first place!" Will whispered urgently.  
"That was before you got tied to this bleeding tree!" Allen said a little louder causing Little John to look up. He lowered his voice again. "Look mate, I'm not being funny, but unless you want to be tied to this here tree for the rest of your life, you better let me tell them." Will grinned.  
"You're really going to tell them?" he asked, his grin spreading. Allen smiled at him.  
"Yes." Will gave a woot of joy before Allen stood up and went back to the others.  
"Hey gang, I know who gave him the ring."  
"Who?" Djaq asked.  
"Me." Will said with a laugh.  
"Allen, seriously, do you have an answer?"Robin said a little dissapointedly.  
"Yes, I gave him the ring. Well actually he gave himself the ring seeing as he had to make it, but he made and gave it to me so that I could give it to him. Make sense." Allen explained casually while leaning against a tree.  
"It's true." Will piped up. "And even if you don't believe me, could you untie me I'm getting rope burn."  
"So you're saying that you to are engaged." Much said while standing up to untie Will.  
"Yeah, pretty much." Allen said.  
"Prove it." Much said having now untied Will. Allen walked over to Will grabbed his shoulders and leant in to kiss him. Will moaned in his mouth and gripped onto his neck to stop himself from falling as his legs collapsed from underneath him. Allen dipped him before picking him up again and separating from Will. Will blushed furiously and glanced at the rest of the gang who were staring at them in surprise.  
"That was awesome." Djaq said. The rest of the gang laughed and Allen winked at her before pulling Will away deep into the forest

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything. Complete OOC I know. I'm sorry. I know Robin seems abit mean in this but I can seriously imagine him doing this.
> 
> Check me out on [tumblr](http://u-know-u-luv-me.tumblr.com/), and check my [writing](http://madoulgeris.weebly.com/) [blogs](http://fairytalesoftheworld.weebly.com/).


End file.
